A Secret Past
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: It is the secret past of Hermione Granger who is really Keena Gaunt.
1. Prologue-Informations

**INFORMATIONS:**

-20 years in the past-

First Serenity Gaunt is a cousin of Merope Gaunt. She was living in France but when her parents died she went to Hogwarts to start her education. There she met Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black, Andrew Lestrange and Edward Rookwood. She became best friends with them. At their seventh year a prophesy had been made. Serenity got pregnant from Abraxas, Orion, Andrew and Edward by an ancient spell. The baby had blood from all of them and that made her powerful. Serenity died one year later from heartbroken because she had sent her daughter to the future.

Orion Black two years later married Walburga Black and together they had Sirius and Regulus Black.

Abraxas Malfoy later married and had a son named Lucius Malfoy.

Andrew Lestrange got married and had two sons, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

Edward Rookwood got married as well and he had a son named Augustus Rookwood.

-20 years in the future-

Kenna-Alice Gaunt their daughter took the name Hermione Jean Granger from the muggle family who took her in after she was transferred 20 years into the future.

When Hermione found her true identity being a Gaunt and have for fathers Abraxas, Orion, Andrew and Edward, she learned that she had some brothers as well.

Lucius Malfoy, Sirius and Regulus Black, Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange are Kenna's brothers. They didn't know about that until her fifth year when she learned everything.

* * *

**I hope this prologue will help you to understand few things abou the story! Forgive me for not putting it earlier!**


	2. Chapter 1:Secret Past

''You are my best friends'' Serenity Gaunt said to her friends.

''We love you Seri'' Abraxas Malfoy said. He and his friends had met Serenity at the first day of school at the Hogwarts express. When he and his friends were sorted in Slytherin and Serenity was sorted into Ravenclaw they feared that they weren't going to see her again but their friendship grew stronger day by day.

''Have you ever thought what are we going to do after school? There are only three more months of school.'' Andrew Lestrange said and everyone looked at him. They really hadn't thought about that at all. Before anyone could say something the door to the Room Of Requirement opened and Dumbledore walked inside in hurry.

''Professor what is it?'' Serenity asked frantic when she saw her professor.

''Serenity my dear we have a huge problem.'' Dumbledore said and the men inside the room stood up in hurry.

''What is wrong sir?'' Edward Rookwood asked and went and stood beside Serenity.

''A prophesy has been made and it is about your future.'' Dumbledore said and Serenity gasped.

''Prophesy?'' Asked Orion Black ''I thought that no one knows the prophesies'' He added

''Can we hear it professor?'' Serenity asked in fear

''Yes'' Dumbledore said and wished for a pensieve. Few moments later a pensieve appeared. Dumbledore used his wand and pulled the memory out of his mind and inside the pensieve. The four friends looked inside the memory and they heard someone talking.

The same blood will give birth to a girl, not from a man, but with the power of four men. The girl will have such power which will force her parents to send her to the future for her protection. She will be growing up in the hands of two muggles and she will be teased because of her blood. But the time will come and her fathers will recognize her after an accident. Then the downfall of the Dark Lord will come in a matter of time.

The friends pulled out of the pensieve and looked each other.

''So Serenity have to get pregnant from all of us together?'' Andrew asked

''Not exactly as I understand.'' Serenity said and looked at Dumbledore. He looked at her and nodded

''There is an ancient spell which we will use right now. We don't have much time.'' He said and the five people went towards Dumbledore's office.

9 months later

''Congratulations, it's a girl'' The medi-witch said and put the baby girl to Serenity's arms. She looked once again and left.

''She is beautiful, just like her mother.'' Abraxas said and smiled down to the girl

''She has our eyes. If someone looks closely her eyes will realize that she has a little color from all of us.'' Serenity said and kissed her daughter.

That moment the same medi-witch walked inside with some papers. ''Which name are you going to give to your daughter?'' She asked Serenity

''Kenna-Alice Gaunt'' She said and smiled.

Two days later the five friends with Kenna were at Dumbledore's office. It was time for Kenna to be sent to the future. Dumbledore wrote a letter and put it to the girl. Serenity took her daughter and went and stood to a corner of the office. She sang a last lullaby to her daughter and gave her a necklace to protect her. She covered Kenna with her blanket and beside the letter of Dumbledore she put another one. She walked towards the men. She kissed her daughter once again and gave her to Dumbledore. Orion, Abraxas, Andrew and Edward put an arm around her and watch Dumbledore cast a spell to their daughter and few seconds later their baby disappear from their eyes. After Kenna disappeared, Serenity broke in tears for the loss of her only daughter.

20 years into the future

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his office when something appeared in front of him. He walked towards it and cast few spells for any dark spell. When everything was okay he uncovered the blanket and gasped. There in front of his eyes was a small baby girl. He saw two letters. One of them was for himself and he opened it. When he finished reading the letter he smiled and caressed the little girl's cheek. He then took her to his arms and he aparrated to a lonely street in the muggle world. He walked towards a silent house and knocked the door.

The door opened and a man around 35 stood there. ''Oh Hello Albus, come inside please.'' Dumbledore smiled at him ''Thank you my friend.'' He said and walked inside

The man close the door and followed Dumbledore inside '' Jean dear come down, Albus is here'' He called at his wife.

After few minutes a young woman not older than 30 walked inside the room. ''Hello Albus'' She greeted him with a big smile.

''My friends I am here to ask a huge favor from you.'' He said and the couple looked at each other.

''What is it Albus?'' Will asked

Dumbledore uncovered the blanket and Jean gasped. She stood up and went and took the baby girl to her arms. ''What happened Albus?'' She asked

''It is a long story my dear Jean.'' Dumbledore said and started to explain to them what he knew himself. ''That's why I am asking from you to take on this little girl.'' He finished.

Jean had tears in her eyes and looked at her husband.

''Of course we will adopt her Albus. Both me and Jean always wanted a baby and this is like a gift from God.'' Will said and sat beside his wife.

''Thank you my friends. What name are you going to give her? I don't think that it is best if you keep her given name.'' Al bus asked them

The couple looked at each other again and smiled. Jean looked at the baby at her arms and smiled again. She then looked at Dumbledore and said ''Hermione Jean Granger''.

* * *

**Hello everyone!This is a new story which came on my mind and I made a chapter about it. I hope you like it. I want some reviews so I know that some of you read it so I can continue with the next chapter.**

**As for the plot, basically it is the secret past of Hermione Granger who is not real Hermione Granger but Kenna Gaunt. She has blood of the Gaunt, the Malfoy, the Lestrange and the Rookwood bloodline. She is very strong and she is one of the two members who together can destroy Voldemort. The other one is Harry Potter of course so basically it is a Harry/Hermione story.**

**So if you have any question please send me a message or ask me with a review and I will answer you. I really hope you like it and please leave some reviews maybe. **


	3. Chapter 2:Meet Each Other

11 years later

''Hermione, come down here darling'' Jean Granger called at her daughter and few minutes later and bushy hair girl come running from the stairs towards the kitchen.

''Good morning mummy, daddy'' She said and kissed her parents cheek

''Good morning princess'' Will Granger said

''How are you darling?'' Jean asked with a smile.

''I am so fantastic for some reason mum'' Hermione said and smiled to her parents. Jean and Will looked at each other but before they could say something the door bell rang.

''I am going'' Said Jean and stood up from the table. Few seconds later they heard her again say ''Good morning Albus, come inside'' and someone walking towards the kitchen.

When Dumbledore walked inside he smiled ''Good morning Will, Hermione''

Will smiled at him ''Good morning Albus'' He said

Hermione stood up and hugged him ''Good morning grandpa'' She said with a big smile.

Dumbledore smiled at her. He remembered the first day she called him grandpa. She was so small then.

''Happy birthday Hermione.'' Dumbledore said and kissed her. ''I have big news to tell you today'' He said and sat down

''Really, what is it?'' Hermione asked and after that Dumbledore started to explain everything to Hermione.

After an hour or so Hermione asked ''So, my mum and dad are not my mum and dad?''

Will kneeled in front of his daughter. ''No matter what, you will always be my princess. You are my daughter and I love you'' Hermione smiled at her father and hugged him tight. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

After that conversation Dumbledore left and the Granger Family visited Diagon Alley for Hermione's things.

Two weeks later Hermione left with the Hogwarts Express for her first year as a witch. While she was sitting someone knocked the door of the compartment and walk inside. ''Hello, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full?'' A boy with glasses and dark hair said

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. When the boy settled himself he said ''I am Harry, Harry Potter''

Hermione smiled and said ''I am Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you'' The two shook hands. After the introduction the two started a long way conversation.

Few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. They were side by side while professor McGonagall was calling names. Finally Hermione's name was heard.

''Hermione Granger'' The professor called and Hermione sat to the stool.

''Oh what do we have here? A young woman not from our time? Hm... You have a great destiny in front of you young lady. Where to put you? Slytherin seems to fit great for you with all that power in your hands. But Ravenclaw would fit more with that head of yours. You are just like your mother. But I see that you need to be with someone else. I know the right place to put you. GRYFFINDOR'' The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table stood up and clapped.

''Harry Potter'' The professor yelled and Harry sat at the stool

''Oh Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Hm, another difficult choice. It seems that you and your friend have a destiny together. But you seem to fit better in Slytherin. But I can feel that you want to be with your friend. Very well then 'GRYFFINDOR'' The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table once again stood up and clapped but this time they were yelling ''We got Potter''

When Harry arrived at the table, he and Hermione hugged each other and Harry sat down. When the sorting finished Dumbledore gave them advises and dismissed them for the night. When Harry and Hermione arrived at the Common Room with all the others first year Gryffindors, they bid goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hello again. I woke up early and I had time to write another chapter so here it is! Harry and Hemrione meet each other! I hope you like it! Leave some reviews maybe? See you in a week!**


	4. Chapter 3 First Year

The next day Hermione and Harry were going down towards the Great Hall for breakfast when someone yelled 'Hey Mudblood' and Hermione turned around to see who had called her that. Harry hadn't understood what the word meant but turned around with Hermione.

''I see that you hear your name filth'' A blond boy said and his friends smirked at that. Harry saw that Hermione was red and ready to cry and turned to the boy to say something but he was interrupted from a voice from behind him ''How dare you Malfoy?'' Harry turned around and saw three Gryffindors coming towards them.

One of them said ''I will teach you and your friends to talk Malfoy'' and sent a jinx towards the blond boy. Malfoy and his cronies left running after that. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, who had started to cry and tried to calm her down. He turned towards the boys ''Thank you for your help'' he said and the others smiled.

''Not a problem at all, I am Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George Weasley. Oh and this is our younger brother Ron Weasley. Who are you two?'' Fred asked them. Hermione looked at them and gave them a small smile. Harry smiled ''I am Harry Potter and this is my friend Hermione Granger'' he said and looked at Hermione

''Nice too meet you both, but we have to go.'' Fred and George said together and left.

''Again thank you for the help Ron.'' Harry said and smiled

''Yes thank you. I thought that all pureblood families hate me and my kind.'' Hermione said and looked down.

Harry looked at her and asked ''What do you mean your kind Hermione? I don't hate you, you know that.'' He added

''No, she means wizards and witches from pureblood families like me. Wizards like Malfoy hate everyone who thinks that everyone has a chance to do magic. But my family and I and other families as well don't have a problem with that.''

''Thank you very much.'' Said Hermione

''That's what friends are for, right?'' Ron asked and smiled

Hermione and Harry smiled too ''Yes you are right'' Harry said and together they walked away.

Months Later

"Hermione!" Harry said socked. He wanted her to be safe but she didn't want to leave.

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know." Hermione said. She wanted desperately to not leave.

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry and gave her a small smile

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!" She said finally and he sighed in relief.

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" He asked her to be sure about every move.

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered. Harry looked at her

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice." Said Hermione and shivered again

"Quick, go, before it wears off." Harry said and looked at her one last time.

"Good luck - take care." Said Hermione but again she didn't took a step

"GO!" Harry yelled and shoved her slightly.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire with fear and tears in her eyes.

The next day after everything had gone well Gryffindor won points for Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry and in the end won the house cup. The next morning everyone left for their houses.

* * *

**Hello! How are you everyone? I came back from my trip! It was really amazing! Everything was wight from the snow and we played snowball! As for the story, do you like it? Will you leave some reviews pretty, pretty please? See you again soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Second Year

It was the middle of the school year. Bad things had happened. A mysterious chamber had been opened, a lot of people had been petrified and no one could do something to put an end to all those things. Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone. Harry's heart dropped like a stone.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick "But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup-Gryffindor -"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her. "Potter, I think you'd better come with me'' Wondering how she could possibly suspect him this time, Harry saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object. "Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley '' she took a deep breath "This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. ''There has been another attack ... another double attack."

Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. Harry recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room but immediately his eyes fell upon one only person

"Hermione!" Ron cried.

Hermione laid utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. Harry took a deep breath and closed for a few seconds his eyes. He opened them again when McGonagall spoke

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them'' Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione.

''Very well, we have to go back to the common room.'' She said but Harry didn't follow her

He didn't took his eyes from her body. ''Professor, can I stay with her, please?'' He asked and sat to her bed. He took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb.

McGonagall understood their relationship but she had to do the right thing and say no but Pomfrey pulled her out of her difficult position ''Minerva I will be here, let him stay.'' She said and gave her a small smile.

''Very well, come Mr. Weasley.'' She said and left followed by Ron

Weeks later after Harry had managed to solve the mystery with the chamber of secrets and Hermione returned to their team, everyone left for their houses. When the train arrived at the station, Ron bid goodbye to his friends and left. Harry and Hermione got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione "I mean when they hear what you did this year?" she added

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious'' He said and gave her a smiled but a sad one for that matter. Hermione looked at him but she didn't say anything.

Together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.

* * *

**Hello again! I am soonen back than I thought! Did you liked the chapter? I hope you did! Leave some reviews behind guys please... **


	6. Chapter 5:Third and Forth Year

Third Year

Harry, Hermione and Ron returned for their third year at Hogwarts with the thought of being a good year. Three months after the start Harry learned that the infamous murder Sirius Black was his godfather and that because of him, his parents were dead. After an event with Hagrid, Harry, Hermione and Ron came across Sirius and after a lot of words they learned that Peter Pettigrew was alive and that Sirius was innocent. Remus Lupin their professor at DADA when everyone learned that his was a werewolf he resigned from his place as a professor. He and his best friend Sirius Black stayed at the hidden headquarters after that.

When Hermione saved Sirius for the prison he felt something towards her. He felt love for the first time after 13 years in Azkaban. He couldn't understand why. He knew that it wasn't because he was in love with her because he wasn't. It was something else something stronger. He had a conversation about his feelings with Remus but he too, didn't know what that was.

Hermione felt the same way. She didn't want to tell anyone thought. One day when Harry asked her what was wrong she didn't have a choice and talked about it with him. Harry didn't know what to say. He could understand that Hermione didn't like his godfather and tried to explain the feelings but he couldn't.

Summer came and the trio went back to their homes as did everyone else.

Forth Year

The next year when everyone returned to Hogwarts they learned about the triwizard tournament and that another two schools were going to stay at Hogwarts. The laws were saying that only the 17 years all and up could take place at the tournament. After few days when the time came for the Goblet of fire to choose the champions, it called Harry as well.

Everyone started to treat Harry very bad. Ron stood in the opposite side with the people who ridiculed Harry. Only Hermione had stayed by his side. When someone tried to curse Harry, Hermione saved him with wandless magic, something that school hadn't taught them and a witch or wizard her age couldn't do.

The first signs of Hermione's secret magic had started to shown from the day when someone tried to curse Harry. Hermione and Harry became closer than ever. The two were protecting each other every day, like they were protecting their lives. Hermione had started to glow when she was happy and the only person who could make her enough happy was Harry.

When the summer came Hermione stopped glowing and she was feeling very week. When the Grangers talked to Dumbledore about it, he explained to them that it was probably because her half soul was not beside her. When Will and Jean asked from him to have him in their house Dumbledore agreed. When Jean told her daughter about their plans Hermione gave to her mother, her first smile for the summer.

Two days later Harry came to the Granger's household with Dumbledore. When Jean saw him, he was week as was her daughter. Will helped him up the stairs and show him, Hermione's room. When Harry opened the door he saw Hermione breath very difficult and with all his powers he had run towards her.

He was stroking her face with his knuckles and he was whispering her name over and over again. Suddenly Hermione opened her eyes and looked inside Harry's eyes. Harry smiled at her and for the first time in a while he felt his powers returning back to his body.

''Harry'' Hermione said in a whisper.

''I am here now Mione.'' He said and kissed her head

''Hug me'' She said and without thoughts Harry took her in his arms and hugged her tight. He felt warmth. He looked at her without pulling part and saw her glowing again. Then he was sure that he was in love with this woman in his hands and he would do everything to protect her.

Hermione smile was wide and her parents as well as Dumbledore smiled in relief and left them alone. When the two pulled apart and sat at the bed a white light circled them and after few seconds they felt something to their hands. Bothe of them to their right hands had a ring with an invisible ribbon which connected them. The two looked each other. Hermione smiled ''Soul Bond'' She said and Harry nodded. He leaned down and kissed her.

From that moment no one could take her away from him. She was his wife and his soul.

Hermione smiled knowingly what he was thinking and said ''I am yours Harry, no one else will have me.'' And she kissed him. The two fell asleep at each other arms after that.

* * *

**Did you liked it? I hope you did! From the next chapter Hermione will start to learn the truth for her past. Leave some reviews maybe? See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: The incident

The fifth year started very calm for everyone with the new professor for DADA. One day thought, Hermione was sitting near the fireplace of the common room when Harry walked inside with his eyes to the floor. Hermione saw the shadows at his eyes and stood up in seconds. The common room was clear and Hermione took his hand and together they went to their private room which Dumbledore and McGonagall had made for them. She led him towards the bed and the two sat there.

''Harry what's wrong?'' Hermione asked and took his face to her hand.

''Nothing I'm fine Mione'' Harry said. He didn't want to make her worry.

Suddenly Hermione saw a scar to his hand and gasped when she saw what was curved there. ''Who did this to you Harry?'' She asked angry but worried as well

''No one Hermione'' Said Harry and went to stand up but Hermione forced him down.

''Why are you lying to me? She did, didn't she? That evil woman, Umbridge'' Said Hermione and looked inside his eyes with love.

''My love, calm down, I will be fine'' Said Harry and took her face in his hands.

Hermione didn't spoke but she took his hand between hers and used her magic to heal him. Harry kissed her and took her in his arms to calm her down. He could feel her magic rise. That night they slept together at their room.

The next three months everyone who had a detention with Umbridge had curved to his skin the hateful phrase 'I must not tell lies'. Harry and Hermione had talk about it with Dumbledore but because of the Ministry he couldn't do anything to help his students.

One day, while Hermione, Harry and Ron were witting at the common room, Ron had the brilliant idea to make a secret society with Harry being their professor for DADA. Hermione and Harry agreed and in the space of 10 days they had organized a full army with the name 'Dumbledore's Army'. Hermione had found a secret way for each member to communicate with the others through a charmed coin.

One day Harry, Hermione and Ron where at potion's classroom and they were making a family tree potion. When the potion was ready every child put a drop of his or hers blood and their family tree appeared. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone left the classroom except from Harry and Hermione who were standing frozen to their places.

''Potter, Granger why are you not out of my classroom?'' Yelled Snape

''Sir, it seems that we have a small problem with Hermione's potion.'' Said Harry and looked down to the paper again

Snape walked towards them and when he saw the results he gasped. ''Come with me Granger. Potter go to your next class now.'' He said and took Hermione from her arm and dragged her with him. Harry took Hermione's and his bags and left. He thought about the event and instead from his classroom he went to Dumbledore's office to tell him what had happened.

When Snape and Hermione walked inside his office, he made her to sit to the chair and went to the selves for a bottle. When he found the right one he put it to the table ''Granger come here'' He said. Hermione stood up and walked towards him. She stood beside him and he grabbed her finger and with a knife he made a cut and put few drops of her blood to the liquid on the paper. When the results were shown, both of them gasped. It was the same results with the previous mixture. That moment chose Dumbledore to walk inside with Harry by his side. ''Calm down both of you, it's time for me to explain everything to you Hermione.'' Said Dumbledore but before anyone else could say something Hermione fainted but before she could hit the ground, Severus caught her.

* * *

**Well, did you liked it? I hope you did! Some reviews maybe? See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7:The Truth

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw Harry looking at her with worry. She heard someone whisper but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She touched Harry's arms slightly and at first he jumped but when he saw Hermione looking at him, he helped her to sit properly to the chair.

''How are you feeling love'' He asked her and kneeled in front of her

''My head hurts and I can't remember why I fainted'' Hermione said and put her hand to her head. Severus gave her a pain relief potion and she drunk it. Few minutes later she was feeling much better.

''Hermione'' Dumbledore started and Hermione turned around and when she looked at him he continued ''My dear, there is something that you must learn, something which is connected with the results from the potion which you and professor Snape made.'' He stopped for Hermione to collect all the information.

Suddenly Hermione looked down and again up. ''Professor, I am a muggleborn, how can I be related to those people? I have no connection with them. Not at all'' Hermione said without a breath.

''Calm down my dear and I will explain everything.'' Dumbledore said

''Of course professor'' Hermione said and sat down. Beside her was sitting Harry who took her hand to his.

''I will ask from you to not stop me for some questions. I will answer all of them in the end. Is that clear?'' Dumbledore asked her

Hermione nodded ''Crystal sir'' she said and took a deep breath.

''Hermione, you are not from this time. Your parents send you here because they were scared for you at that time. You are a pureblood witch from the most ancient wizard families. At 1959 before you were born, a prophesy had been made about a baby which would be born from 5 of the most ancient families. The baby would be gifted with the powers from four wizards and one witch. That girl was you. We confirmed that you were the baby with your parents when we searched the prophesy. You of course would have powers which would destroy the dark and would bring back the light. Your parents chose to send you away, twenty years to the future to be exactly and to a muggle family to protect you until it was time for you to learn the truth. The prophesy spoke for a boy as well who would be by your side and he would give you the last needed power to destroy the Dark Lord. That boy as it seems is Harry. We can confirm that because he is your soul mate.'' He finished and looked at her. He was getting ready for the first question which was on the way.

''I-I think that I understand but professor who are my parents?'' She asked in fear for the answer.

''As I said, you are gifted with the power from four wizards and one witch. The wizards are Abraxas Malfoy - Hermione took a deep breath – Edward Rookwood - she closed her eyes – Andrew Lestrange – She gasped – and Orion Black – she let her tears to fall''

Hermione turned to Harry and started to sob. Harry stroked her hair and let his tears to fall. After few minutes Hermione's sobs stopped and she stood up. She turned around to Dumbledore ''Who—who is my mother?'' She asked between breaths

''Your mother is Serenity Gaunt'' Dumbledore said with slightly fear to his voice. He turned around to the phoenix and saw the tears in his eyes.

Hermione fell to her knees and screamed. The name 'Gaunt' continuously repeated inside her head. Her thoughts were circled by only one phrase. 'I can't be the niece of Voldemort'.

* * *

**Hello again!Another chapter! I hpe you like it! Please leave some revies for me!**


	9. Chapter 8:Together at Last

When she came out of her shocked state she looked at Dumbledore ''Professor you can't mean that I am his niece, I can't be his niece.'' She yelled the last part

'' Severus please, leave us alone.'' Said Dumbledore and Severus with a nod left.

''Hermione, my dear the fact that you are his niece doesn't mean anything. You are not like him, not at all. You are a good person. I promise you that.'' Dumbledore said and looked at Hermione. He then turned towards Harry ''Harry my boy I feel that you haven't understood for whom exactly we spoke.'' He said

''No sir I haven't.'' said Harry

''Harry, you know very well that Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle.'' With a nod from Harry, Dumbledore continued ''His mother was from a very old and wealthy pureblood family with the name Gaunt.'' Harry gasped. Hermione had a connection with Voldemort.

''So, Hermione and Voldemort are cousins?'' He asked. He took Hermione's hand and held it tight. He knew that she would feel bad about it. He was sure that she would never wanted something like this.

''Yes Harry, Hermione and Voldemort are cousins.'' He said and Hermione looked down. Her tears had started to fall again.

''Professor, how did you know about all of this?'' Asked Harry

'' Because I send her in the future and I gave her to her muggle parents'' Dumbledore said.

''Professor—what—what is my name?'' Hermione asked between sobs

''Kenna- Kenna Alice Gaunt'' Dumbledore said and pulled out of his desk a necklace with a blue stone.

When Hermione took it to her hands the stone started to glow as did Hermione few second later. Harry helped her to put it on. No one was waiting Hermione's reaction when she hugged Dumbledore. ''Thank you professor for everything'' She said

''Before you leave Hermione, you know that I have to contact your fathers'' Dumbledore said and Harry and Hermione turned around.

''Yes professor I do. Do as you wish. When they will come, call for me.'' Said Hermione and with a nod from Dumbledore the couple left.

That night Hermione and Harry slept together. Hermione for some reason had dreams about her parents and more about her mother. The two of them hadn't talk to anyone about what had happened.

The next morning at Dumbledore's office was Abraxas Malfoy, Andrew Lestrange, Edward Rookwood and Orion Black. All of them wore black dress robes.

''Welcome'' Said Dumbledore and motioned for them to sit down.

''Thank you Albus, I presume that something have happened, am I right?'' Said Orion when he sat down

''Yes Orion, actually something very good had happened.'' He said and the men looked at each other.

''What is it Albus?'' Asked Abraxas

''She knows'' Albus said simply

''Come again'' Said Abraxas and looked with a worry face Albus

''She knows-Kenna knows the truth.'' The men stood up immediately. All of them wanted to ask something but because of their place all of them looked at Abraxas.

''What happened Albus?'' At that question Dumbledore started to explain to them the events of the previous day at his office. One hour or so later all the mean had a small aristocrat smile on their faces.

''When can we meet our baby, Albus?'' Asked Orion

'' I think it would be best if you meet her in the evening after her lessons. You can stay here at school for the time being. I think you all can put your charms up so you will not be seen by anyone. '' Said Dumbledore

''Yes we do and thank you for everything Albus'' Said Edward and the four men left his office and walked down.

''Do you think that we could go and see her? After all we know who she is.'' Said Andrew

''You know that you're talking like a small child Andrew, right?'' Asked Abraxas and they others smiled politely. Suddenly while they were in the hall the bell rang and waves of children run outside. They were standing at their favorite place, near the lake, from their years at Hogwarts when they heard voices near them. When they looked up they gasped. There in front of them was standing with her friends, their baby girl, their Kenna. Andrew went to move from his place but Orion stopped him.

''Not yet Andrew'' He said simply and Andrew nodded.

Suddenly an owl flew from above Hermione and left her a letter. When Hermione opened it and read it she smiled. The four men standing few meters away from her smiled as well.

That night, Hermione went alone at Dumbledore's office. When she knocked and enter she came face to face with four men. She smiled because she knew that they were her parents. She walked towards them. The stone from her necklace started to glow and get warm. When she stood in front of them she gave them another smile ''Hello Lords Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Rookwood.'' She said

Orion couldn't stand it anymore. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. After some more minutes they pulled apart and Andrew and Edward hugged her as well. When Edward left her from his arms, she turned towards Abraxas. He looked at her and opened his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head to his chest. He felt his robes getting went and knew that his daughter was crying. Hermione left all of her power to leave from her body. She knew that her father was there and that he was protecting her from any danger. She whispered the word 'Daddy' one time and she knew that Abraxas had heard her because he hugged her tighter. When they pulled apart, Abraxas kneeled down and looked inside her eyes ''My baby girl, we are so happy to have you with us.'' He said and he felt a tear roll from his cheek from the first time in twenty years.

''We finally found you my love'' Said Orion

''We are here for you little one.'' Said Andrew

''We will never leave you Kenna'' Edward spoke last. He smiled to her daughter. He looked her very carefully to her eyes. Serenity was right he thought. She had a little color from all of us.

Dumbledore excused himself and the family stayed alone at the office from few hours. All of them wanted to learn all the things about her. Hermione started to say them everything she had done at her years at Hogwarts and her life as muggle.

Sometime during the night, Abraxas, Orion, Andrew and Edward left Hermione to her common room and went to their houses to speak with their sons about their daughter. The only good thing was that all of them knew about Kenna and that they had a sister.

* * *

**Hello again! Here I am with another chapter! I hope you like it! Leave some reviews maybe? See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 9: Dear Brothers

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at his office at the Malfoy Manor when his father walked inside the office.

Lucius stood up ''Good evening father, why such time here?'' he greeted him

Abraxas sat at his favorite chair at the office and looked at his son ''Son, I have some wonderful news.'' He said and gave him an aristocratic smile

''Like father?'' Lucius asked

''Kenna is back with us'' He simple stated and Lucius looked at him

''Kenna? My sister Kenna? Your daughter Kenna?'' Lucius asked again and again

''Yes Lucius your sister, whom else do we both know with that name?'' Asked Abraxas

''Sorry father, I wasn't waiting something like this, forgive me'' Lucius said ''But who was she? Where did you found her?'' he added

''Well she is a student at Hogwarts and practically, Albus found her and he told us about her and we met her'' Abraxas explained

''That's great father but who was she?'' Asked Lucius again

''Hermione Jean Granger'' Said Abraxas without knowing the relationship his son and daughter had

Lucius gasped ''What?'' He asked in a whisper. He always wanted to meet his sister and be able to protect her and call her sister but he was sure that it was only a dream cause the connection was already broken after what he had done.

''I don't see you very happy son'' Abraxas said and looked his son

''Well father, Hermione and I don't have the best past. I have done very bad things because I had to play the role of the death eater something that I still have to do. I think that she will hate me. And not only me, she will hate everyone except Sirius.'' Lucius answered his father

''Do not worry son. Let the things come as they want. When we will meet her all of us we will see what is going to happen.'' Said Orion.

Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were at their ancestral house were their father had asked them to be and they were waiting him. When Andrew arrived he was smiling.

''At last father'' Said Rabastan

''What was so important father?'' Rodolphus asked his father with a curious look

''From now one you will have a sister'' Said Andrew and took a breath

''Kenna'' Rabastan simply said and smiled. He was four years younger from his brother and when he learned that he had a sister he wanted to meet her.

''Yes Rabastan Kenna is back with us. We found her at last.'' Andrew said

''That's very good news father. I am very happy.'' Said Rodolphus

''Father who was she?'' Asked Rabastan

''A muggleborn witch, her name was Hermione Granger.'' Said Andrew

Both men looked down and their thoughts were about the sister whom they probably weren't going to have.

Edward was sitting at his chair at his house. He had called his son there to talk.

''Hello father, you asked to see me'' Augustus Rookwood said when he walked inside

''Augustus you have a sister. We finally found her. Her name was Hermione Granger, she was a muggleborn of course.'' His father said without a lot of words.

''That's great father, but I think that she hates me. I am a death eater at least at my arm and Hermione knows it.'' Augustus said and looked inside the fire

''Have faith son. We will see soon what is going to happen.'' Said Edward

Sirius Black was sitting at the sofa near the fireplace of his house where he and Remus were staying. Regulus Black his younger brother had come an hour ago because their father wanted them. When Orion walked inside the room he saw them sitting there.

''Sirius, Regulus, I have great news. We have found Kenna and she has accepted us.'' Orion said without a breath

Sirius stood up immediately. ''Who is she father?''

''I don't think that you know her son but okay. She was Hermione Granger'' Said Orion. Before anyone else could say something else, Sirius had left the house from the fireplace.

''What just happened?'' Asked Orion

Remus walked inside the room ''Sirius and Hermione are very good friends. She was the one who saved his life.'' He said and smiled

* * *

**Here we are! Another chapter! Hope you like it! Leave some reviews maybe? Thank you! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: Family Time

Hermione and Harry were sitting at their private dorms when the fire of the fireplace became green and Sirius appeared. He scanned the room and when he saw Hermione, he ran to her and took her to his arms. He twirled her in the air and put her down again. He hugged her tight and whispered things inside her ears which she couldn't understand.

''Sirius, I can't breathe'' Said Hermione suddenly and Sirius pulled her away. Hermione gasped and took a deep breath few moments later.

Sirius looked at her ''I can't believe that you are my little sister.'' He said and smiled

''Aw Sirius'' She said and she too smiled

''I am very sorry Mione. I really am. I would never hope for brother like Sirius.'' Said Harry and started to laugh. Hermione laughed too and more when Sirius hit Harry at his head and Harry cried ''Hey''

The three of them sat there for the rest of the night talking.

Three days later, Hermione's fathers had agreed to stay together with their sons and daughter at Grimauld place for them to meet better their daughter and sister. It was only for the weekend but it was a good start.

When Hermione walked inside and came face to face with everyone whom she hated, she felt her world crushing down. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. To say the truth, she was scared. Lucky for her, Lucius made the first step and kneeled in front of her.

''Kenna- I am sorry Miss Granger, please accept my apology on behalf of all of us. I presume that Albus had talked to you about our role at his plans I mean us and our fathers being spies for him. I know that none of us had been very good with you but please let us leave all those memories to the past and start something new.'' He finished and surprisingly he had few tears in his eyes. Hermione had tears to her eyes too. She gave her hand to him to help him stand up. When he stood up she fell to his arms and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her as well and closed his eyes. During their hug he heard her whisper 'I forgive you'. When they pulled apart every brother hugged her and asked for forgiveness.

The whole day they talked with her about things, about their lives and her life and for their wanted future.

That night while she was sleeping she felt a shadow beside her, caressing her hair. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Lucius.

''I am sorry I woke you up'' He said with an apologetic look in his face

''It's okay, my mum always did that for me when I was sleeping it makes me relax.'' She said to him and gave him a smile.

''You are so innocent while you are sleeping like nothing is happening around you.'' Lucius said and with his thumb he stroked her cheek.

''Sleep with me'' Hermione said and smiled

''What'' He looked at her

''Sleep with me. Siblings always do that'' She said and smiled again

''Okay'' He said and lay down beside her. She moved towards him and put her head to his chest. Sleep took her moment later. Lucius wrapped his arms around her and sleep took him moments later. He for the first time had a quiet sleep.

The next day it was time for Hermione to leave. She hugged and kissed each one member of her family and walked towards the fireplace. Before she could leave Augustus voice stopped her ''Kenna, know that from now on you are not alone. You have brothers whom will take great care of you. Be careful and remember that we are only an owl away. We love you little one.'' He finished and Hermione run to him and hugged him.

''I know Augustus, I love you too.'' She said and kissed his cheek. Then she walked to the fireplace and with one last wave of her hand and floo powder she went back to Hogwarts.

''Did you see that everything went okay? Are you sure now that you have a sister or are you scared?'' Asked Abraxas all of them

''No father, we are not scared anymore.'' Said Lucius and everyone nodded

''We have to be careful from now on. Voldemort must not learn about Kenna.'' Said Orion and everyone around the table agreed.

* * *

**Hello everyone! What week... A lot of studies, my head is in pain. My week was a nightmare.**

**But here I am with another chapter! Did you liked it? I hope you did! Leave some reviews please!**

**Your reviews makes me happy!**


	12. Chapter 11: At the Ministry

The weeks passed quickly and finally Christmas came. Hermione stayed for threes days of their vacation at the Grangers. She told them that she finally met her true family and everything she and Harry had done together. The days which were left she stayed with her true family at Grimauld Place. She got to know them better and them her. They accepted her relationship with Harry because they realized that they couldn't do anything.

Harry didn't stay at all at the Dursleys. Instead he stayed at Grimauld place too. He got to know his godfather better and he learned things about his parents.

When they returned back to school, Harry, Ron and Hermione continued their secret society without Umbridge knowing something. One day thought, while they were at the Room of Requirement, Umbridge broke in with few Slytherins and destroyed everything. All the members of the D.A got detention until the end of the school year.

Few months later while every fifth year student was giving his final exams the Weasley twins stopped everything with their fireworks. That day Harry saw a vision with Sirius being caught by Voldemort. When Hermione and Ron learned about the vision they didn't thought to communicate with someone to see if it was true. The three of them with Ginny, Luna and Neville went to the Ministry with the thought of one Sirius Black being tortured by Voldemort. When they arrived thought and they didn't find Sirius they were sure that they had been deceived. Death eaters along with Hermione's brothers and Bellatrix had arrived and circled the six friends. A fight broke out and the friends were led to a strange room with a veil. Everyone was captive to one of the death eaters except Harry. Dolohov had wrapped his filthy hands around Hermione's body very tight. Hermione couldn't breathe properly. When Rabastan saw that he wanted to ripe Dolohov head off but his brother stopped him. Harry was talking practically fighting with Lucius when Order members arrived. Death eaters and Order members started to fight. Every brother was trying to protect Hermione while she was trying to protect Harry. Suddenly the killing curse was fired from Bellatrix and Hermione cried out in fear of what happened and fell to her knees. Harry fell beside her and took her to his arms. Suddenly screams were heard and the two opened their eyes to see what had happened.

''Kenna- Kenna are you okay?''Regulus yelled and kneeled beside Hermione.

''Reg, what happened is everyone okay?'' Hermione said in fear

''It's okay Hermione everyone is fine.'' Regulus said and Hermione took a deep breath

Harry and Regulus helped Hermione to stand up. They took few steps towards the other but they were stopped by Lucius who yell ''NO''. Before anyone could move or turn around Hermione fell unconscious at Regulus arms with a faint scream of pain.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I am so soryy for the late update but this wekk was the worst of anyother. So many classes, so many homeworks and so little time. My head is going to explod and the owrst thing is that I haven't finished the studying yet. I wanted though to take a break and I wrote this chapter. Forgive me guys I know it is so small but I don't have time for something bigger. But tell me did you liked the chapter? I wish you did! Leave some reviews maybe! Until we meet again. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12:The Grangers

Hermione woke up at the Infirmary four days later. Beside her was sitting her father Abraxas. She looked at him for few minutes and touched his hand. He stiffened and woke up.

''Kenna, my little girl'' He said and hugged her

''Dad, why am I in the Infirmary? What happened?'' She asked him with a worried look

''You were hit by Dolohov. He cast his spell at you and you fell unconscious. You are in this state for four days. You made us sick worried.'' He said and kissed her hand.

''Oh Dad, I am sorry I never wanted to make you worry. Look now I am fine and everything is in the past.'' She said and kissed his cheek.

Madam Pomfrey walked inside and went to see how she was. Few days later she was free to leave the Infirmary. The school year finished without any other problem.

For the summer, Hermione stayed with her family at the Grimauld Place. She and Narcissa were going for shopping at least twice a week but Hermione always had to be under a glamour charm. Harry stayed sat Grimauld place as well for the summer. Hermione visited her foster parents a lot of times. She considered them family. They were always there when she needed them. She knew that if something wasn't going okay between her and her true family she had always a place to go. One day thought everything changed.

Hermione was at the street of the house of her foster parents when she saw the dark mark at the sky. Without a second thought she ran towards the house. She touched the door and it opened. Bad thoughts immediately came to her mind and the fear circled her heart. She took a deep breath pulled out her wand and walked inside the house. Everything was at their places like no one was living there. She took a few steps upon the stairs and what she saw made her gasp. At the last stair was her foster-father on the floor lifeless. Hermione looked at him and touched him. He was cold as ice. Tears started to fall. She walked towards her parent's bedroom and opened the door. She screamed when she saw her mother lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She kneeled by her mother's side and took her in her arms. She started to sob and put her head at her mother's head. ''I am so sorry, so very sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone here.'' Said Hermione between breaths ''I should have stayed here, I am sorry mummy'' She continued saying between deep breaths and sobs.

A little later she stood up and went at the garden behind her house and aparrated at 12 Grimauld place. She didn't care for the stat she was in, the only thing she needed now was her brothers hug. She knew that Harry was with Snape for his lessons at Occlumency and he wasn't going to see her at the state she was in. She walked inside the hall and towards the living room. There was all of the members of her family and for that she was glad. She looked at them. The first one who saw her was Lucius.

''MIA'' He yelled and run to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and again she started to sob. He took her to his arms bridal style and he went and sat to the sofa with her in his arms.

Hermione few minutes later calmed down and said ''They are dead. The Grangers are dead''

''What'' Yelled everyone

''I saw them, they were killed by them, the dark mark was at the sky. Jean was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood and John was at the stairs killed by the killing curse without any sign of torturing but mother probably was questioned about me but she didn't say anything. The consequences were very bad she was killed by a blade. It was there beside her. The blood was all over the carpets... '' She said and put her head at Lucius chest.

''Hush now Mia, go to sleep and we will go at the Granger's house.'' Said Regulus and stroked her cheek. Everyone left except Lucius and Orion who stayed behind to take care of her.

Lucius walked with Hermione to her room and put her to bed. Orion cast a cleaning spell to her and with another wave of his wand she was wearing her pajamas and her clothes were send to the house elves to be cleaned.

''Lucius don't leave me'' Hermione whispered t her brother

''I am not going anywhere little one'' He said and lied beside her. Hermione was fast asleep.

* * *

**Hi guys! So sorry for this delay. At first a lot of studies came AGAIN in my way but a litle later I was in the hospital for some reasons myself. But other than that, did you liked it? Please leave some reviews! See you soon...**


End file.
